


Sweet as you like

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was watching. Sam was watching his brother fuck her mouth while he held a gun on her on a dirty country lane under the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as you like

Pebbles and twigs dug painfully into her knees where she knelt in the middle of a rutted dirt lane. It was overgrown with wild grass and weeds, bramble bushes spilling over from the empty fields on either side. At least her jeans were still on, keeping the rocks from cutting in to her skin even if they still hurt sharply. Her shirt was twisted around her waist, ripped open, bra tugged down. The sleeves were tangled above her elbows, arms pulled back and trapped in the cloth. 

Her long hair was loose and tangled in a fist as her face was pulled around. Squinting against the bright head lights of the Impala that lit up the lane like a show was being put on, Jo clamped her jaw shut and squirmed as she tried to rip her arms free of her shirt. 

“You want us to treat you like a big girl, gotta show us how grown you are, come on now.”

One of Dean’s hands was twisted in her hair and the other gripped her jaw painfully, strong fingers digging and his thumb pushed past her lips to pry her teeth apart. Jo tried to struggle back from him but the cold hard muzzle of a gun pressed against the back of her neck. Sam dug his knee between her shoulder blades and pushed her forward as he pushed her hair aside with his gun. 

“Do you think it’s smart to try fighting us?”

Sam’s broad hand clapped over her face, pinched her nose together. Dean was pulling open his belt one handed with the other still tugging harshly at her hair, pulling himself out and stroking his cock in front of her face. She couldn’t breathe. She tugged her face away from Sam’s hand but he followed and they were boxing her in. She couldn’t breathe and her lungs were burning as she started feeling light headed, spots dancing in her vision and her knees were aching already from the hard ground. 

Gasping, Jo opened her mouth to suck down air and Dean pushed his cock between her lips. 

The chill of the crisp night air sent a shiver down her spine as goose bumps prickled up her arms and Jo held still when Sam pressed his gun against her temple and moved his hand up to her forehead, holding her back against his hard thigh while Dean pushed in. 

“There, show us you can play along,” Dean’s voice was rough, he grunted when he pushed into the back of her throat, his hands sliding to cradle her jaw as he shoved his hips forward. 

Jo gagged. He stretched her jaw wide and pushed deep, and she could feel her throat seize as her stomach rolled. His cock was hot, smooth skin sliding over her tongue, as he gripped her face and pulled her forward. Sam stroked his hand through her hair and wrapped it around his hand, pulling hard and holding her as he trailed his gun down her neck and let it rest in the cradle of her shoulder. 

He was watching. Sam was watching his brother fuck her mouth while he held a gun on her on a dirty country lane under the moon. 

Jo sagged, still trying to tug her arms free while Dean thrust into her, spit trickling down her chin as he picked up the pace and pushed deep enough into her throat she couldn’t breathe sometimes. He used her. Jo was soaking wet. 

The tall grass rustled with the breeze that kept picking up and dying again, picking up and dying. There were cicadas out there making the night noisy with their crying. But all Jo could hear was Dean’s quiet little groaning and the sick wet sound of his cock fucking her mouth. 

When Jo shifted her weight, spreading her thighs a little to get lower, get her throat angled a bit better, she felt the seam of her tight jeans pulled between her legs rubbing her clit just right. With little circles of her hips, she teased herself with the barely good friction as spit dripped onto her chest and Dean was moving faster, making her throat ache raw, blunt fingernails gouging into her cheeks. 

Sam yanked her head back and Dean took himself in hand as he drew back. Spit clung to his cock from her mouth. Sam was rubbing his cold smooth gun down over the top of her breasts as Dean jacked himself off the rest of the way. Squeezing her eyes shut, Jo felt him splash wet across her face. 

Her chest was heaving trying to catch her breath with big gasping pulls for air. She was shivering from the temperature, and shivering from the curl of tight shamed wanting in her gut. Deep down low, something fraught and tense it felt so wrong to want but Jo was achingly aroused. 

Dean drawled out a satisfied hum as he smeared his spent cock over her parted lips, come dripping off her eyelashes when she opened them again, dripping wet down her cheeks and salty bitter on her tongue. Jo panted and finally pulled her arms out her shirt, pushing against Dean’s thighs. 

“Fuck that was – “

She grunted when Sam yanked her hair painfully, nearly landing her on her ass as the brothers moved around her. “Oh we’re not done with you yet.”

Dean crouched behind her, thighs parted clamping over her sides as he curled an arm around her to grab a breast. “No where near done.”

Sam stood in front of her, white teeth shining in the Impala’s light when she looked up, half his face in shadows as he tapped the gun he was still holding against her cheek. His cock bobbed in front of opened jeans sliding low on his hips, and there was no way – Jo jerked and squealed when he pried her jaw open and shoved inside. 

Dean’s breath was hot on the back of her neck as he squeezed her breast tight and held her against his body while Sam used her just like he had, her face still smeared with his come. Sam was rougher, meaner. And Jo knew it was all Sam this time. Not like before. When he had her bent over a bar but it was something else calling the shots. It was still his body then, hard wall of muscle crushing her and pushing her down and it was wrong then when the fear spiked up her heartbeat and made her wet. It was wrong now too, wanting it like this, but it was all them. All human. At least. 

She’s having a hard time breathing with how far he shoves, how much of her he occupies and how brutal he is when he forces himself in till her nose is pressed to his pubes and she can’t breathe around that, but he doesn’t pull back far enough long enough for her to get any air, he just rolls his hips and her throat is stretched around him. It burns, it feels like her jaw is going to crack with how wide his cock is. There’s so much spit in her mouth she chokes on that too and it keeps running down her chin. Her cheeks are wet, tears squeezed out the corners of her eyes and there’s snot running from her nose, she can’t help it how everything prickles and stings and there’s spots in her vision. 

Jo sobs when he pulls back far enough to breathe through her nose but he’s still rubbing his cock along her tongue, thick and hard. Dean wraps both arms around her, kneading her breasts and pinching the nipples between calloused fingers, tugging. Jo swivels her hips, riding the seam of her jeans and she can feel how hot she’s grown down there, can feel her pulse in the throb of her pussy. 

Sam laughs and rubs his gun down her jaw as he snaps his hips with a vicious thrust and fucks her mouth a few more times before pulling out and coming all over her face. Sticky wet and thick, splashing across her nose and Jo scrunches her eyes shut again but her mouth isn’t quite working right and she can taste him sour there. 

Trembling with shuddering breaths, Jo squirmed with what little was left of her strength against Dean’s cruel hold. He pulled back and she was ready to drop but then he tugged her along with him. Grabbed her arms and yanked her back, pulling her arms up above her head and grabbing both wrists in one of his large hands, grip tight enough to grind bone. She hit the ground with a thud and a groan, legs still folded up beneath her, torn shirt falling away from her waist. 

Sam crouched and pulled her legs out, shoving in between her thighs as she twisted and tried to roll but he pinned down one thigh with his knee, putting all his weight on it and Jo cried out at the sharp bolt of pain through her muscle. He eased up, gun still held threateningly in one hand as he ripped her pants open and pulled them down with one hand. 

Jo thrashed, held down by the two of them there was no way she was getting away but she wasn’t going to make it easy. That was the fun part anyway. The struggle. Fear still pattered quick against her ribs because they could do anything they wanted, really, because Sam was dragging the barrel of his gun against the flat of her stomach, because Dean’s smile was bright when he leaned over her. 

Keeping her wrists pinned in one hand, Dean knelt beside her head and stroked over her chest. 

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of you too sweetheart.”

“What are you… gonna – “

Jo gasped when she felt the smooth metal of Sam’s gun trail down below her belly button and push down between the lips of her pussy. Dean’s free hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Shshhh.”

Sam pinned her hip down with bruising strength and skimmed the length of his gun down along her slit. Jo was so wet it slid easy, hard edged parting the lips of her pussy and she twitched her hips forward involuntarily, grinding her clit against it. 

Dean was still holding a hand over her mouth, face sticky with their come, and Jo kept looking between the two of them, not sure what they wanted next. Sam stilled, he held his gun between her legs pressed up to her sex and he smiled at her, shaggy hair fallen over his eyes. 

“Go ahead Jo. You gotta do some of the work.”

 She tried to squeeze her thighs closed but he only dug his knee down harder on her leg. Dean stroked a thumb across her cheek before brushing his hand down over her breasts again, flicking at a nipple. The grass and dirt itched her back, hair caught under her shoulders pulling, fingers starting to go numb. 

Jo was so turned on she was desperate, heat flushed under her skin and her belly quivering as her muscles twitched. Rolling her hips, she lifted up off the ground to push against Sam’s gun. He grinned at her, his hand on her hip easing to let her move, encouraging her by skating his gun up and down. Groaning, Jo arched her back and gave up, shamelessly rutting against the hard metal as it crushed the length of her vulva and her clit was rubbing just so back against the hardness of her pubic bone and she was thrumming with frenetic wanting as she pushed and pushed. 

She could feel sweat trickling down the curve of her breast as Dean squeezed and pinched a nipple. The little zing of pain fluttered straight down to her pussy and Jo cried out when the tight knot of pressure in her belly snapped, heat and buzzing energy sizzling through her as she rocked her hips on what Sam offered, whimpering and shaking with the pulse of her climax. 

Dean’s hold on her wrists eased. Sam pulled his gun from between her legs, soothing a warm hand over her pubis and gently tugging her pants back up. Jo relaxed boneless against the hard ground and huffed a laugh to the clear dark sky. Dean picked up her ripped shirt and shot her a wary glance. 

“Sorry about that.”

Jo waved him off. “Holy shit that was amazing.”

Sam was wiping his gun off on his shirt as he buckled his pants back up and scooted out from between her thighs. “You okay, I might of gotten a little rough.”

“No, Sam that was, great.”

She sounded less than convincing with how hoarse her voice was, coughing a little because damn did they do a number on her throat. Dean nudged her up and rubbed circles over her stomach as Jo pulled her messy hair over a shoulder to comb through with her fingers. 

Dean kissed behind her ear, voice soft. “You know, I worry ‘bout you sometimes Jo…”

She rolled her eyes at no one, “Dean it’s fine, c’mon, let’s not rehash this, we all had a good time right?”

Sam tucked his gun in the back of his pants and shrugged out of his plaid over shirt, holding it out to her. “Yeah, so uh, you coming back to the motel or do you want a ride back to the Roadhouse?”

Jo angled her head to glance over her shoulder at Dean as she reached out for Sam’s shirt. “You wanna take me back to the motel? We can do it sweet as you like in the morning.”

Dean took the shirt from her and draped it around her shoulders, helping her pull her arms in. Jo was still a little shaky. He kissed her cheek, reaching up to smear some of the mess off. 

“Yeah, come back with us.”


End file.
